


Reencuentro

by panconkiwi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No era una cita, era un reencuentro. Hay una gran diferencia entre esos dos conceptos y más les valía a todos que la comprendieran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Ya iba siendo tiempo de que subiera algo, tengo este fic desde el año pasado.

No era una cita, era un reencuentro. Hay una gran diferencia entre esos dos conceptos y más les valía a todos que la comprendieran.

Jade había cambiado. John no mintió con lo de las orejas de perro, además de haber alcanzado el Nivel Dios. Todos eran Dioses ahora.

Dave también había cambiado. Ya no era un treceañero jugando a ser cool. Tenía dieciséis, era todo un hombre. Y legítimamente cool e irónico.

Estaban en la Tierra de Escarcha y Ranas. Jade dijo que la última vez no alcanzaron a hacer muchas cosas divertidas por la cacería de ranas y el ataque de Bec Noir. Por Dave estaba bien. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo (literalmente) para tomarse un descanso de todo el asunto del juego. Y, lo admitiera o no, le gustaba la idea de pasarlo con la Bruja del Espacio.

—Hey, te tengo una sorpresa —dijo de repente Jade, una sonrisa sospechosa en la cara—. Cierra los ojos un momento.

—Sabes que traigo lentes de sol y que puedo hacer trampa, ¿verdad?

—¡No lo hagas! Por favor, he esperado todos estos años para… Aish, sólo hazlo, ¿sí?

Dave se habría reído de ella en ese momento, pero nah, eso no era cool. Cerró los ojos de todas maneras.

Oyó a Jade acercarse a él. Algo en todo esto lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero no dijo nada. Sólo esperaría a que Jade hiciera lo que sea que iba a hacer.

Y ahí fue cuando una bola de nieve lo golpeó justo en la nariz.

Jade se estaba riendo, mientras juntaba más nieve con las manos para crear una bola. Esta vez Dave la esquivó, no sin tomar la revancha.

—Lamentarás el día en que desafiaste a Dave Strider a una pelea de bolas de nieve, Harley —dijo Dave, mientras le arrojaba una también.

—Oh, qué he hecho. Estoy temblando de miedo —se burló ella.

No era una cita, era un reencuentro, con pelea de bolas de nieve. Hay una gran diferencia entre esos dos conceptos, pero a estas alturas daba lo mismo que los demás lo comprendieran.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay algo en mis headcanons de las traducciones que no me deja de incomodar.


End file.
